


Dancing

by TheMandyfish



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, someone teach me how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMandyfish/pseuds/TheMandyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was Mozart. I danced to it before I went off to the war, pretty girl she was...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Ianto stopped rustling the papers that he was sorting at his desk. There WAS music, but coming from where? Jack had said a few hours ago that he was going to sleep. Ianto stood and walked down the passageway to Jack's room. He paused outside the door, there definetly was music coming from his room. It was old music, ballroom music, violins and such. Ianto opened the door slightly, Jack was moving slowly on the spot, his eyes closed, no doubt imagining some past love in his arms. Ianto felt a stab of pain in his chest, he didn't love Jack, but there was something, even Jack felt it. Ianto could tell he did when he kissed him, and he knew that Jack felt it as well, but whatever it was, they were both avoiding it.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in already?"

Ianto's thinking was brought crashing to the ground by the realisation Jack had been watching him. He stepped inside the door and closed it softly behind him.

"I was uhh, just looking through some papers when I heard music. I wondered where it was coming from."

Jack nodded, and turned back to his old record player.

"That was Mozart, I danced to it before I went off to the war, pretty girl she was..."

Ianto watched as Jack become absorbed in his memories, he looked peaceful that way, remembering the happy times. Ianto had often wondered, before cursing himself and telling himself to stop thinking about his boss, if Jack would ever get that expression thinking about him, about the times they'd spent together. Jack turned suddenly and took Ianto's hand.

"Dance with me."

It wasn't a request, it was a statement. Ianto could feel his face flush as Jack placed his hand on his back. Ianto mirrored him, placing his hands around his waist. Soon they were revolving slowly around in a circle, to the crackly music being emitted from the record player. Their faces were so close, Ianto could feel Jack's breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine.

"Do you enjoy dancing Ianto?"

Ianto chanced a glance at Jack's face, his eyes were closed, a small smile spreading across his lips, those beautiful lips. Ianto cleard his throat quickly.

"Yes, I do."

Jack's smile grew larger.

"It's a beautful thing, two people, moving as one, so close, so intimate, but at the same time, just far enough away."

His hands lowered, placing themselves at the very small of Ianto's back, pulling him slightly closer. One of them drifted up to Ianto's neck, pushing his head gently against Jack's shoulder.

"Then you get the urge to get closer, and closer still, but you don't want to destroy the unity, so you setttle for being as close as you can, while still moving to the music, because the music is powerful. It sings a song to your heartstrings that could make even the most manly men melt."

Jack sighed, running his fingers through Ianto's hair at the base of his neck, making him want to be closer, to just stand there forever with one of Jack's hands on his back, the other in his hair.

"Do you feel it Ianto?"

Jack whispered, kissing the top of his head, breathing in deeply.

Ianto moved his head, so that it was nestled more completely on Jack's shoulder.

"I feel it Jack, I feel all of it."

The music faded, but the two men kept slowly turning, neither willing to let go. Ianto didn't know how long they stood there for, Jack's hand in his hair, his eyes wet with memories. He didn't know what possessed him to kiss Jack's cheek as a tear slid down it.

"Do you love me Ianto?"

Ianto looked up into Jack's eyes; they were full of questions.

"I don't know. I don't know what this is. But I don't want it to end."

Jack cupped Ianto's face with his hand, stroking his cheekbone gently. He pressed his lips to the other mans briefly before whispering softly.

"Maybe you should stop running so fast then. Make it last. Keep on dancing, even after the songs ended."


End file.
